Trinity Blood: All I want for Christmas
by Lil-Rahl
Summary: Esther is having trouble finding the right gift on Christmas Eve. Abel, on the other hand, has plans of his own for the nun. ONE-SHOT. AxE. Read and Review.


This story was inspired by the song "All I want for Christmas." So if you want, play it in the backhround. It may help.

I dedicate this to a certain silvered hair priest that has let me write such great stories about him.

I want to wish you all a Happy Holidays with the ones you love and a Happy New Year as well.

Discalimer applies: I write this enough do I even need to anymore?

* * *

**Trinity Blood: **_All I want for Christmas..._

Esther stood in the snow outside the bookstore, tightly wrapped in her coat and scarf. She was wondering the most confounding question on the planet as she stood there. Books? Sweets? Maybe something else, like a new pair of wool mittens or a hat? Her mind was cracking under the pressure of trying to figure out what to get Abel for Christmas. She had put it off for so long that now, being that it was Christmas Eve and everyone was exchanging presents tonight at the Holiday Gala, she had run out of options. She sighed, pulled out her wallet, and counted her remaining cash: exactly four dinars. Esther groaned and shook her head; apparently Abel's ability to be broke was rubbing off on her.

She felt terrible. Abel meant so much to her. If it had not been for him, on most of their journeys, she very likely would have wound up dead. He was her closest friend. She wanted to give him something that would show him how much he meant to her. That, and hopefully make him give her that big silly grin of his. The one that made her heart skip a beat.

Esther found that she was blushing while her feet froze in the snow outside the store, and turned away. She shoved her hands back in her pockets and traveled down the road. The wind blew down the street, making her shiver even more. What could she possibly get Abel on Christmas Eve with four dinars? She trudged through the snow and headed back towards the Vatican. Maybe she could bribe Cardinal Caterina for some extra money.

"Stupid," she snapped at her own thought, "that's a sin," she looked up and groaned, "Dear Lord, please help me give Abel the best Christmas gift ever," she closed her eyes and spoke the prayer for help earnestly. Esther wondered why she had such trouble finding something for him. She just new she couldn't buy any ordinary thing. This was Abel, so it needed to be important. She never had this problem with the other priests: a book for William, assorted chocolates for Leon, a new set of leather gloves for Father Havel, and a box of herbal tea for Lady Caterina, though she hadn't gotten anything for Hugue, primarily because he didn't want anything. Abel was just different. She wished now that she had gotten hold of Seth and asked if she knew something her big brother would like.

Esther sighed. It was hopeless. She shouldn't have waited so long. She felt something cold touch her cheek and noticed that it had started snowing again. Esther shivered again, and walked faster. She wasn't properly dressed to be outside for long, still dressed in her usual white habit. She had a regrettably left her hefty winter coat back in her room

Esther entered the Vatican courtyard and looked around at all the children from the orphanage chasing each other, playing in the snow. How wonderful it was to be a child, carefree and full of life. Esther felt something cold and wet hit her in the back of the head. Thinking that one of her co-workers had thrown a snowball, she turned quickly, straight into another snowball. This one hit her square on the nose. She fell back and landed hard on her rear.

"Ouch!" she yelped as she rubbed her now sore and wet bottom and nose. Esther looked up to see two little boys laughing, clutching their sides. They must have been from the orphanage as well; the two were bound up tightly in the coats and scarves, though they were not of the best quality.

"Got you!" one cried out.

"It was funny!" the other laughed. Esther smirked as she carefully scooped up a snowball behind her back.

"Oh, yeah?" she quickly stood up and threw the ball at the boys. The two ducked and the snowball whizzed by harmlessly. The two boys dug their wet gloves into the snow and started throwing even more snowballs at Esther. She smiled and did the same. Soon, without realizing it, all the children in the courtyard were throwing snowballs. Esther was covered in snow from head to toe. She laughed the hardest, feeling like a little girl again, playing in the snow with Bishop Laura. Esther packed another and put her all into the throw. The two boys, who had started the fight, saw the ball too early and dropped to the ground. Esther released the snowball and watched it go sailing across the courtyard.

"Oh, no!" she heard a yelp and watched the legs of Father Nightroad go over his head. He landed in a heap in the snow. She smacked herself on the forehead, hard, "why do all the bad things happen to me?" she mumbled to herself. She looked over at the children.

"Uh, oh!" a little girl giggled.

"Why don't we settle this little battle later?" Esther asked. The kids ran off and went back to playing. Esther stood planted in the snow like a statue, her toes frozen in her little white boots, fearing that she had upset Father Nightroad, on top of not having a gift for him.

Abel groaned, his robes dripping snow and soaking wet. He had landed face first; he knew something had hit him on the head. He assumed that it had been a snowball, due to the fact that back of his head was cold and wet, too. Abel pushed himself up and got back to his feet. He looked down at where he had fallen, and let himself chuckle at the perfect imprint his body had made. It looked like a murder scene, what with his arms and legs in various positions. Morbid, but amusing.

"Father Nightroad!" He turned and saw Sister Esther running towards him. His smile warmed.

"Figures it would be her," he muttered to himself. Her cheeks were bright red from the cold. Abel found himself unintentionally matching them to the color of her hair.

"Father Nightroad! Are you okay?" she asked. He nodded and rubbed the back of his head.

"Pretty good throw you got there, Miss Esther."

"Huh?" he hadn't thought her cheeks could get any redder. He chuckled.

"I've been on the wrong end of the throws a few too many times. I can tell yours apart." Esther cringed.

"I'm so sorry. I was playing with some kids and I guess I let myself go."

"I saw you. You looked like you were having fun. I'll have to join in next time. It's been ages since I've joined in on a good snowball fight." Esther nodded before continuing.

"Father Nightroad, you never answered my question. Are you all right? You took quite a tumble."

" Miss Esther, I've been through quite a bit of battles. I highly doubt a little snowball is going to do me in." He gave her his big smile. Esther felt herself blushing behind her red cheeks. He was such a handsome man. "So what are you doing out and about today? I figured you to be one of those people helping set up for the Christmas Party tonight."

"No." she smiled nervously. "I was just out doing some last minute shopping." She bit her lip and lowered her head.

"Is something wrong?"

"No…" She lied. "I guess the cold is getting to me." She shivered beneath her coat. "You should probably get in and change too." Abel looked down at his wet cassock and nodded.

"Well…" she turned and waved at him. "I better get going." Esther walked off quickly. She wanted nothing more than hide in her room under her mattress. Esther couldn't help, but stare at his robes as they clung to his body. She had caught herself thinking improper thoughts about the priest.

"Stop it!" she yelled at herself again, smacking herself in the forehead. "Stop it! Stop it!"

From across the courtyard, Abel watched Esther beat herself in the head over and over again. She was acting strange. He made a mental note to have a heart to heart talk with her later.

"She's a very rare breed, isn't she?"

"Huh?' Abel pushed his glasses back up and turned to face Cardinal Caterina.

"Quite an arm too. You better watch out. If you ever upset Sister Esther, you may find yourself in an early grave." Abel grinned at his oldest friend.

"I'll keep that in mind. She's quite unique."

"That she is." Caterina smiled back. "I absolutely loved your little tumble. Tell me, were you actually playing the klutz or did you finally become one." Abel shrugged his shoulders.

"I lost track four months ago. I was hoping you'd do that for me." Caterina laughed.

"I stopped after last month, when you 'accidentally' shot yourself in the foot and begged Sister Esther to take care of you for two weeks, just to keep her from visiting the Earl of Memphis. Which I still don't get why you did that." Abel's eyes glinted with happiness. He looked back over to his oldest friend.

"Did it come in, yet?" Caterina nodded.

"Came in this morning. It's sitting on my desk all wrapped up. You think this is going to work." Abel shrugged.

"Well, I've never had a plan that didn't succeed."

"That I know about." Abel shivered. "And you should head and change for the party, or you're going to make yourself sick." He nodded. "I meet up with you at the there."

Esther dropped her wet clothes into the hamper and grabbed her larger fuzzy white bathrobe. She looked back at the clock. There was enough time to take a quick shower before she was suppose to make her way down to the gala, though she was dreading it. She had failed at getting Abel a gift. Instead she had ended up sending a snowball to the back at of his head and sent him face first into the snow. She slipped into the shower and tried to have her thoughts be washed away with the water. She felt terrible. She had wanted to give him something, anything. She'd probably tell him that she would take him out to lunch soon; after all he was always looking for a free meal. With that thought, Esther focused on getting ready. It would her first time attending the gala and she had saved up enough over the year to buy a dress. She had had her eye set on a pretty white princess cut dress ever since she had came to Rome. It was plain and simple, no lace, no sequence, nothing flashy. Esther washed her hair quickly and got out of the shower and dried off. She grabbed her dress and slipped it on. She pulled her bangs back behind her ears and looked into the mirror. The dress fit her body perfectly, she felt like a princess.

"Hmm…" She crossed her arms and looked at herself in the mirror. Something didn't fit right. "Maybe I should have gotten some jewelry. Oh well!" She shrugged her shoulders and headed for the door.

Esther exited her room and started heading for the Christmas party. She walked slowly, dreading seeing a certain tall, handsome, silvered haired priest. She still felt terrible about not getting him a gift. Esther shook her head and tried to forget it. She was supposed to have fun; it was the first Christmas party she would be attending.

A loud whistle filled the air in the hall. Esther quickly turned to see Father Leon and the Professor walking up the hallway. Both were wearing sleek black robes.

"Wow!" Leon shouted towards her. "Who would of thought you'd look that great in a dress." Esther smiled and placed her hands on her hips.

"Well I am a girl."

"And a cute one too." Father Wordsworth added.

"Hot is a better word." Leon corrected. Esther shook her head. Leon held out his hand to her and smiled. "Need an escort?"

"Of course."

"How about two?" The Professor held out his arm. Esther laughed and smiled at the two.

"Two is better than one. I would be honored if you both kindly escorted me to the party." Leon snickered.

"And we're arm in arm with the hottest woman attending." Esther rolled her eyes.

"You two act like three year olds. You're about as bad as Abel." Professor nodded.

"It tends to happen after you spent such amount of time with Father Nightroad."

"Speaking of old four-eyes." Leon spoke up, as they walked down the hall. "I saw that snowball you threw at the back of his head." Esther's cheek started to turn rosy pink. "That was a good throw. I partially enjoyed the part where his legs went over his head. The man is a complete klutz."

"It was an accident. I so embarrassed." She said. "I felt so bad."

"Still it was a good shot." Leon butted in.

"Abel tends to attract stuff like that. Perhaps that's why he's in the AX. He flushes out all our enemies." The Professor theorized. Leon and Esther nodded in agreement and enter the ballroom.

The nun could not believe her eyes at the beautiful lights, the garland, not to mention the dozen or so Christmas trees scattered around the room. Esther let the two priest ushered her into the room. Christmas music could be heard from a quartet of strings. Many people were dancing in the center. Esther felt her stomach tighten, she watched as Abel and Caterina came into view. Abel wearing a black charcoal suit, his hair pulled loosely back as he waltzed with the Cardinal, who had wore a brilliant emerald green ball gown. Her Hair pulled back loosely and up off her shoulders. She looked like royalty.

"Care to dance, Miss Esther?"

"Huh?" The nun snapped out of her thoughts. Leon stood in front of her holding out his hand.

"I said would you care to dance?"

"Um..." Her cheeks turned red. "I'm not very good."

"No worries." Leon snatched her hand. "You'll pick it up quickly." The priest dragged her into the center of the floor.

"Leon...uh...um...I don't think this is a good idea."

"Nonsense." Leon smiled, spinning her around.

"Seems you have competition tonight. Are you up to it?" Abel looked over and spotted Leon dancing with his heart's desire. Esther barely looked recognizable in the white dress.

"I don't think it'll be much of a challenge." He smirked.

"You think so...?" Caterina smiled at her old friend. "What makes you think that?" Abel bit his lip, before lightly chuckling to himself.

"Let's just say its crusnik's intuition." The Cardinal shook her head.

"Abel...you will always be a complete mystery to me." He nodded.

"I like it that way." Abel looked back over at Esther and Leon.

"Is that why you never let me in?" The words stung Abel's heart. He knew what she was getting at and no act of idiocy would work with her.

"Caterina...I..." The blond shook her head and smiled.

"I know. You don't have to tell me anything. If you're happy, then I am as well."

"Thank you." He spoke gently. "For everything you have done. I will be forever in your debt for all the kindness your kindness you've bestowed onto this old monster."

"Indeed. I should probably start charging you." Abel laughed lightly. "And stop calling yourself that. Maybe I should start whacking you in the back of the head every time you say it. I know Sister Esther does." Abel automatically rubbed the back of his head. "Is this truly the path you wish to take, Abel?" Caterina asked, changing the subject. He nodded.

"I lived far too long without the compassion of another's touch. I have spent to many nights alone mourning over lost loves and old or dying memories. It's time to make new ones." She smiled at the silly priest. Caterina loved it when Abel opened up.

"The I best believe that you start now." She handed him a small present. "Go." Abel smiled at his dear Cardinal. He leaned down and gently placed a small kiss on her left cheek, then turned just in time to bump into Leon and Esther. He looked back at Caterina and winked.

"I think someone else wants a dance." Leon spoke to Esther. The nun felt as if her heart was going to burst out of her chest. Abel held out his hand and smiled.

"Esther, darling, may I have the honor of a dance?" She nodded and quickly grabbed his hand. The two waltzed into the center of the ballroom. Esther could have sworn that her feet had grown wings and the only reason why she hadn't flew off to cloud nine was the fact Abel was holding her tightly in his arms. Esther could only look up into his eyes as he whisked her around floor. Those eyes, the ones she desperately loved just above the gorgeous smile, which he was wearing at that moment.

"Is everything alright?" Abel said out of the blue. Esther shook her head and smiled at him.

"Sorry. Just day dreaming." She spoke.

"I see. Does that usually occur when you go out dancing?" _'Only with handsome men, like you'_ Esther thought to herself. She shook her head no. He smiled at the nun and started moving them towards the outside of the dance floor. Esther returned to her daydreaming. Enjoying the feeling of being in his arms. Looking deeply into his winter blues eyes and straight into his soul.

As quickly as their dance had started, Abel stopped and grabbed the nun's hand. She felt her face flush, again, as the priest dragged her out into the hallway.

"Esther." He finally spoke once they were alone. "I thought it would only be proper to give you your gift privately." She nodded. Abel pulled a small gift out of his pants pocket. "Merry Christmas." He handed her the present.

"Thank you." She spoke, but felt her stomach churn. "I don't have yours on hand...I didn't..."

"Just open yours." He butted in. Esther looked down at the nametag.

_Merry Christmas. _

_To: Abel _

_From: Esther_

Esther looked dumbfounded at the tag. Had he not just hand her this gift? She looked back up at Abel and handed the box back to him.

"Merry Christmas." She spoke with a shaky voice. "I think this is for you." Abel took the box back and quickly ripped the wrapping paper off. He opened the box to reveal what looked like a green leaf. Esther took a step closer to get a better view. Her eyes went wide. It was mistletoe.

"That's what you wanted for Christmas?" Esther asked out loud to. The priest chuckled to himself.

"No." He grabbed the mistletoe and held it high over Esther's head. "This is." Abel stepped closer to Esther, leaned down, and gently brushed his lips against hers. Before Esther realized what was going on, Abel pulled back. The nun looked up into his eyes. Abel pressed his forehead against hers.

"My dear sweet Esther." He spoke softly to her. "All I wanted this Christmas was you."

* * *

Have a great Holiday!

Until next time!

Lil~Rahl (A Division of Crusniks-R-Us)


End file.
